Born Into Tyranny
"Born Into Tyranny" is a fan song by the internet artist JT Music (formerly known as JT Machinima) for the DLC of Assassin's Creed III. The song comes from the perspective of Ratonhnhaké:ton / Connor as he decides to take his revenge on the alternate reality George Washington who massacred his people to gain power. Lyrics I am the lonely wolf who stalks you in the night I am the eagle circling up in the sky My name is just a mask, that I can hide behind Born into revolution and I'm not taking sides If you wanna take my freedom Then you'll want a piece of this And if you can call that treason Then I think I'll plead the fifth You're not gonna hear me speakin' I'd rather just use my fists Now give me a single reason Why I should let you live How long have I been sleepin? And what kinda dream is this? Somebody went off the deep end Now I've got an ass to kick I've wasted my nights asleep when I should've killed you to begin If you'd listened at first There would be no curse Upon you that never forgives I know the man you are, I know your every lie 'Cuz I can see it all, when I'm up in the sky I take a leap of faith and then the eagles cry I am the lonely blade who cuts you down in the night The Earth shakes when I roar, I'll make it heard If I can't free this land, I'll see it overturned You think I'm just a boy who won't put up a fight I'm gonna make you believe before the day that you die I walk among the wolves Leader of the pack They're loyal to my cause And keep the knives out of my back To all my fallen kin; I will avenge the past We were the first to bleed But we won't be the last Lock all your doors and draw your curtains Templars hiding inside of their churches What is a king if his crown is worthless? If he ends up dead he deserved it Chasing a shadow, how's that been workin'? Can't catch a Kenway, you oughta learn it Hidden beneath my hood's a purpose First things first, get off my turf bitch I think it's best if you get off my land I'm comin' at you With a rusty tomahawk in hand I'm leavin' a path of bloody disaster Now do you understand I've come for the crown So don't make a sound I'm gonna bring down the man I know the man you are, I know your every lie 'Cuz I can see it all, when I'm up in the sky I take a leap of faith and then the eagles cry I am the lonely blade who cuts you down in the night The Earth shakes when I roar, I'll make it heard If I can't free this land, I'll see it overturned You think I'm just a boy who won't put up a fight I'm gonna make you believe before the day that you die Video Assassin's Creed 3 DLC Rap by JT Music - "Born into Tyranny" Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos